total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Leshawna
Leshawna, '''labeled '''The Sister With 'Tude, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. She returned for Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Cutthroat Castmates. Leshawna is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality Leshawna can either be one's greatest ally or worst enemy, but she would much prefer to be their friend. She is loyal and sassy, yet affectionate, caring, and if shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street-smart, and her vocabulary is covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar". She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others do not take pleasure is watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center for kids in the ghetto so that they will have a more fortunate up-bringing than she did. Total Drama Returns to the Island Leshawna returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, Leshawna starts the show off with a bang, she is very ready to beat everyone and even tells the contestants "you don't need to waste your time, because Leshawna came here to win!" But this time around, Leshawna is very quiet and does not say much. Leshawna instantly starts to bond with Cameron and Gwen, however, forms conflicts with Dave and Scott. Leshawna is placed on the Killer Beavers, where she does not help her team during the challenge at all. She is seen getting attacked by Fang like most of the team. Leshawna is also constantly seen getting annoyed by Dave's alliance talk, and even screams at him to shut up. After her team lost the challenge, she joins in with everyone to vote off Dave, after being persuaded by Tyler to vote him off. In Volleybrawl, Leshawna is seen doing absolutely nothing. This starts to annoy people on her team, but luckily for Leshawna, her team wins the challenge, ensuring her safety for another episode. In the following episode, Leshawna does not talk at all in this episode, and she also does not participate in the challenge. This aggravates her teammates, which prompts them to vote for her off when they lose for the second time. When she is eliminated, she is very surprised and does not understand why her team voted her out. Even though she is disappointed, all of her teammates say their fare-wells and Leshawna is eliminated. Leshawna cameos in Final Four Face Off!, along with other eliminated contestants inside a cage. With no lines, it's unknown who she was rooting for to win. Leshawna appears along with eliminated contestants to choose a winner in Totally Dramatic Finale!, and ends up voting for Sky to win along with almost everyone else. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions She reveals that Samey helped her learn how to become a cheerleader when they were all back home, and she reunites with Gwen during the special. Both of them are glad to see one another, and catch up on one another's lives. She seems content with not being a part of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Total Drama Back in Action Lights, Camera, Action Appearances Voting History Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Back in Action Trivia Comparisons Competition *Leshawna is the first female contestant to get voted out on the Killer Beavers. *Leshawna is the first female contestant to be voted out in an unanimous vote. **She is the second consecutive Killer Beaver to do so. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Shawna.png|Leshawna's Usual Outfit 267px-LeShawna.PNG 375px-Leshawna_'tude.png 20110225171440!LeShawna_Front.png LaughingShawna.png Leshawna1.png LeShawna2.PNG LeshawnaDance.png LeshawnaFall_TDWT_Ep03.png LeshawnaGround_TDI_Ep06.png LeShawna_jump.png Leshawna_sitting.png Leshawna036.png LeshawnaMadSitting.png LeshawnaSafe_TDA_Ep03.png Leshawnatriumph.png Leshawnaworldtour3.png ONUDLeshawna1.png ONUDLeshawna2.png Running.png Sleepy.png TDA_DIY_Char_Leshawna.png LeshawnaProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Leshawna is placed on the Killer Beavers. KillerBeaversElimination.png|The Killer Beavers at their first elimination ceremony. DaveisEliminated.png|Leshawna and the others watch Dave go home. VolleybrawlChallenge.png|Leshawna and her team before the challenge starts. KillerBeaversWinVolleybrawl.png|Leshawna and the Beavers win in Volleybrawl. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|The Beavers lose. LeShawnaandScottInBottom2.png|Leshawna is eliminated from the show. LeshawnaisEliminated.png|'Leshawna is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame. EliminatedContestantsseason1.png|Leshawna and the other eliminated contestants cheering on the finalists. |-| Total Drama Back in Action= LeHaroldArgueEliminationCeremony.png|Leshawna and Harold arguing at the elimination ceremony in Silence of the Contestants. See also Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:14th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:2nd place Category:Runner-Ups Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes